


occupational hazard

by Infinitree



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, aka i did 5 minutes worth of research on treating burns, me: time for Gay Subtext Bandaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitree/pseuds/Infinitree
Summary: Guy gets the third-degree. Sam patches things up.
Relationships: Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	occupational hazard

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a drabble meme and requested by Anonymous. ("Hold still.")

It was a cheery sort of Vingsday, and Guy was on the ground and vaguely aware of the smoke just outside his periphery.

The original plan, if it could even be called that– it was more wishful thinking on Sam’s part– was to tune up Sam’s mobile home to be able to take on all terrains and take them all the way to East Flubria. While not a bad one, Guy had to be the realistic one here. It could probably make it past a few good hundred or so zilometers before it would break down.

That plan had fizzled out as fast as the fuzzumfler had. And exploded just as quickly. There wasn’t even the usual warning sputters the knox was used to seeing.

Sam had rushed out at the sudden commotion and began to fan away the flames. “What happened?”

He sat back up, wincing as flashes of pain jolted through his palms as he pushed himself off the ground. “You know,” he shrugged. “The usual.”

“You’re hurt.”

The knox crossed his arms, wincing as the pain came back. “I’m fine.”

Which wasn’t exactly a lie– Guy had been caught in worse flares. His fur can attest to that, but the fact that it caught him in the palm of his hands were unfortunate, to say the least. He berated inwardly– how was he supposed to do… _anything_ like this?

“Lemme see–”

Guy let out a yelp. Sam had managed to sneak up right beside him without him noticing. “Sam, I’m fine–” he insisted.

“I’ll have you know, I was a certified doctor.” Sam put a hand to his chest.

The knox gave a deadpan stare, recalling a one Dr. Linda Schwartz.

“Alright, fine– I _pretended_ to be a certified doctor,” he clarified with a wave of his hand, before offering it to him. “But my point still stands. Please.”

Guy rolled his eyes out of fond exasperation before placing his hand in the other’s.

Sam took off his hat with his free hand and began to fish for something in its depths. “Where is it– _aha!–”_ and he pulled out a small first aid box. “Now, hold still.”

The knox made a big show of _grrrumph_ ’ing, but nonetheless complied. 

Sam looked over the hand before producing a damp cloth and placing it over the singed fur and everything else underneath that. 

Guy let in a sharp breath.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” he said before continuing at a slower, more deliberate pace. The former sneak’s tongue began to stick out in deep concentration as he uncapped a small bottle of burn ointment and applied a generous amount onto the burn site.

“You know,” he grumbled as he pulled the hat over his eyes. “You don’t need to do this, it’s not even _that_ bad.”

“No matter how bad you think it is,” Sam caressed the singed part of his hand gingerly with a thumb. The ointment smeared. “I want to.”

“’M already used to it.”

“Well, you better get used to me doing this right after,” Sam shot back playfully as he moved on to bandaging it up with gauze.

Guy couldn’t help but let out an amused huff. The rest of the time was spent in relative silence, gentle dandelion-y hands cradling his slightly-burnt one.

And before he knew it, he was done. But the hands remained

“Uh, Sam?”

“Yeah?”

The words were right there at the tip of Guy’s tongue– _you can let go of my hand now_ – but there was a perhaps unsmall part of his mind telling him not to. His mouth was agape slightly for much too long. 

“Yeah, I guess I could,” Guy settled on, squeezing the other’s hand gently.


End file.
